


Guilt and confession

by m1lli0npieces



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: anyway you're guilty about being champion and leon is the sweet guy he is!, everyone is 18+, i don't remember hoe rose tower works and even less the lift, it's fluff i promise, ok so i gotta be honest, so prepare for some inaccuracies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m1lli0npieces/pseuds/m1lli0npieces
Summary: There was a second of silence, then the crowd cheered louder than you've ever heard. You won. The undefeated was defeated.It made no sense.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 112





	Guilt and confession

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone lost against Leon in the battle tower and was taken aback by his arrogant ass? Because I sure was ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this oneshot :)

There was a second of silence, then the crowd cheered louder than you've ever heard. Screams were ringing in your ears, everything so loud that your brain stopped working for a second. You vaguely felt someone take your hand. 

You looked up to see Leon, as emotional as you in this absurd moment. You won. The undefeated was defeated. By you. 

It made no sense. 

His lips were moving though you couldn't understand what he was saying. How could he talk ? You couldn't even move. But there he was, his face devoid of any sadness, talking to the crowed effortlessly. And you couldn't look away from him, from his charming smile, from his conflicted eyes.

Well until your Pokemon took you back to reality. Your starter bumped into you and you could finally smile. You were so proud of them, of your whole team. How lucky you were to have them by your side. 

"I'm proud of you, champion," Leon said but with all the noise around it sounded like a whisper.

His smile was so soft, but you only felt like crying. It made no sense.

Champion. Leon was still holding your hand and you were grateful. You didn't think you could let go anytime soon. 

* * *

Time went by and you were… fine. 

It was hard, after defeating Leon. The new responsibilities, the pressure, the medias, everything was intimidating at first. You truly felt like you wouldn't ever have the time to see your loved ones, no time to relax as you remembered how busy Leon's life was. 

So you were surprised when you realized that you weren't such a bad match for the job. You were good at keeping your life private and balanced. After a few months, things weren't so bad anymore.

But the guilt stayed. 

It stayed when you visited Hop at the Pokemon Lab where he began working as Sonia's assistant. Because becoming champion has never been your dream, it was Hop's. He maybe wasn't openly mad at you, but you couldn't shake the thought from your head. You never thought you'd make it this far ...

It stayed when you battled Leon at the former Rose tower for the first time. 

"What ? And here I thought you would put up an actual fight !" Leon's voice was teasing without a doubt. 

You wondered though, what if you had won against him at the stadium by sheer luck ? Maybe it was a one time win. He was so smart and so strong ...

But mostly you were just annoyed. 

"Fuck off, Lee." 

His laugh was loud but what a wonderful sound it was. He didn't seem to hate you for stealing his job. 

"Oh come on ! I just won against the greatest champion and hero Galar has ever seen, that's something to get cocky about," he said with a wink. 

You couldn't stop the blush from burning your cheeks. Well he hadn't changed a bit. Still the same awfully charming and kind man you met a year ago. The same man who faced alone Eternatus and almost died. The same man you had fallen in love with that day. 

He was there from the start of this crazy journey that made you champion. Always willing to help you through your doubts, despite being so busy. 

Leon took your hand and guided you towards the lift. 

"Don't tell Hop I said that though," he laughed and you did too, although half-heartedly. 

"Your secret is safe with me," you played along with a smile. But the guilt that weighted you down so often came back with just an innocent joke… "I've hurt him too much already…"

It was just a whisper but Leon heard it all the same, the surprise on his face told you so. "What? Hurt? Did I miss something?"

He was so honestly confuse that you wanted to laugh. And you did, but it sounded bitter. You let go of his hand to find the cold metal of the lift. 

Usually you wouldn't try to explain. You'd dismiss it and never bring it up again but it's been months since you've become champion… and it was too much. Too much to bear, too many changes, too much guilt. Just too much. 

"I've stolen his dream. All I wanted was to have fun and go on an adventure with my best friend but I didn't stop. Nobody could ever beat me and it got so addicting. I didn't think about him…" Your vision blurred with tears you didn't even know you wanted to shed. 

You felt a warm hand on your shoulder. "You didn't steal anything. You fought fair and square and you won, nobody can take that away from you. Besides Hop wouldn't have wanted you to stop for him, trust me." 

Through your tears, you saw his gentle smile. 

"He is happy as Sonia's assistant, you know. And he is so proud of you, he can't shut up about it!" 

You couldn't help but smile at that, thinking about how Hop couldn't stop talking about Leon before working at the lab. 

"We've found our way and it looks like you did too, champion." Leon pulled you in a hug and you clung to him with all your strength. 

"Thank you, Lee. You've helped me so much more than you could ever know," you whispered against his shirt. 

He shook his head and you looked up to see his face.

"You've done more for me than I could ever." He saw the confusion in your eyes and laughed breathlessly. "You can't tell me you don't remember saving me and the entire region from Eternatus." 

You frowned. "I didn't do anything, you saved me - and Hop. Then Zacian and Zamazenta came to save us. And the sword and the shield, it was all Hop's idea-" 

You were interrupted by Leon, as he broke the hug to keep you at arm's length, both hands on your shoulders. "You did save everyone that day. Maybe not alone, but you did. And you also reminded me of my real dream : helping Galar's trainers to be the very best. That's something I couldn't do while being champion." 

He wasn't mad. He was right in front of you, thanking you, his eyes looking right into yours. He wasn't mad. You didn't steal his job and he didn't hate you for it. 

After months of guilt, you felt like you could finally breath again. 

"Are you really that grateful I beat your ass?" you laughed, whipping your tears. 

Leon faked offence but he couldn't keep his laugh quiet. "Look, you don't get to say that when I just beat you!" 

It was a moment before the empty floor, well aside from you and Leon, quietened. When silence fell, the sun was slowly setting, leaving a dime but comfortable light to the whole room. 

And you could stay forever like this. Feeling weightless, looking at the man you loved and talking like you were old friends. 

It all felt so… comfortable. "I love you," you sigh. Your smile dropped immediately when you saw Leon's startled face. Oh. Oh no. Too comfortable.

You took a step back. 

"Wait, you're not in love with Hop?" His confusion was so genuine, it only mortified you more. 

Although, you couldn't quite believe your ears. Had Leon really just said that? "What? He is like a brother to me!" 

"Well, I can say the same about him." 

If you didn't love his stupid smile so much you could have slapped it away. And you knew that his attempt at a joke were to lighten the mood but it really felt like he wasn't taking you seriously. 

You all but punched the button to call the lift. You really just wanted to get away from this whole situation. 

You were near the last floor and the lift was way too far away for your liking. 

"Hey, wait-" Leon tried to grab your arm but you stepped back. 

"No. Look, I… I don't know what came over me, just… forget it." Your shoulders tensed and you looked back at the lift. Why couldn't it go faster? You truly felt like you would die of old age before you'd ever see the doors open.

He sighed and said your name, but you still couldn't look at him. "I won't forget anything." He said your name again, in a weird mix of softness and firmness. 

The lift was still not there and you were pretty sure it was mocking you at that point. You turned around, anyway. Though facing him, you were looking at your shoes. "I'm sorry…" 

A warm hand caressed your left cheek, before going to your chin and lifting it so you were eyes to eyes with him. 

"Why would you be sorry?" he whisper, faces so close together that you could feel his breath on your lips. 

Why would you be sorry? Because you confessed to someone you thought would never see you that way? Because you made things weird between the both of you? Because you loved your best friend's brother? 

But then your realised it was stupid. You've seen much weirder than your love for the man in front of you. You've won an entire tournament and became champion. You've seen a crazy president and defeated him. You've fought a monstrous Pokemon that could have destroyed an entire region and captured it. 

And suddenly you understood why Leon made that joke earlier. It suddenly wasn't as nearly inconsiderate as you had first thought. 

"Because I may have broken the lift," you whispered, as if you were telling your most intimate secret. 

You didn't think you had ever heard him laugh that hard. You couldn't help but put on a bright smile, feeling weightless again. He had taken a step back after your joke and you leaned on the door of the lift that still wasn't giving any sign of life.

"I have to admit, you got me there," Leon said with a bright smile, catching his breath. 

"Well, I am technically not kidding. This thing just won't come–" The door opened so suddenly you couldn't even finish your sentence before you fell backward into the damn thing. 

Leon managed to catch you before you fell on your butt, pulling you towards him. "Sure about that?" 

Again in his arms, you put on your best offended facade. Well not exactly facade. You were beginning to think this lift had a mind of his own and it did not like you at all. 

He had that teasing look on his face and you had the sudden urge to wipe it off. 

"I love you." 

Though you could see he did mean it, you definitely caught his teasing voice. Well, this was a contest, what he just started and you weren't going to lose this one. 

Hands in his hair, your lips against his, you definitely did wipe this annoying (but adorable) look off his face. He was again caught off guards but his hands quickly rested on your waist to pull you closer. 

The kiss was fierce at first with how eager you were but as Leon's surprise faded, it turned slower and softer. The warmth in your chest was almost painful, though you never wanted it to stop. 

You could only think of him. His hands massaging your waist, his chest against yours, his addicting lips kissing yours. 

You pulled back for a second, breath heavy. Your mind was clouded by the heat, the urge to kiss him again and again. His beautiful golden eyes told you the same and–

You heard the door of the lift close behind you with a mood breaking ding! Shaking your head, you couldn't help a half-hearted "oh come on!"

Leon only laughed and pulled you back against him. Well, maybe waiting some more wouldn't be so bad. 

**Author's Note:**

> Is it called lift? Is it called elevator? Something else? Do I even have the slightest bit of knowledge of the English language?  
> Who knows?


End file.
